memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NotOfTheBody
Welcome to Memory Alpha, NotOfTheBody! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the USS Centaur page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- ThomasHL (Talk) 12:11, 11 April 2009 Speculation Just a tip- when removing something from an article, it's usually a good idea to copy it to the talk page. That way, if it is readded, others will know to remove it, or at least discuss it.--31dot 20:22, 23 April 2009 (UTC) 120m Defiant I've started a discussion on the Defiant class length issue, so we can actually try and get a real solution. It seems like we aren't all on the same page here, some people thinking there is a source, some people thinking it is speculation, etc. Let's try to actually present a source, all that jazz. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:40, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Removing large chunks of text When removing large chunks of potentially questionable, debatable or unconfirmed text, such as was done at Sovereign class, please be so kind to add it to the talk page, with a discussion as to why it was removed, because I (for one) don't quite understand why you removed that...(deck count debate?) if so/not, then please enlighten us on the appropriate talk page. Thanks. --Alan 17:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :He did not edit your post. He added information you failed to specify. We archive things we remove to the talk page so that they can be restored if it was decided that the removal was unwarranted. Please leave it there. — Morder 20:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) That's what "add it to the talk page" means. --Alan 20:30, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Please read to find out how to properly indent your comments. If you're the first editor of a section you get no : if you're the second editor you get : if you're the third you get :: and so on and always maintain the same number of :'s for readability. Thanks. — Morder (talk) 16:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Attacks Please don't use attacks such as 'idiot' against anyone even vandals. It's against policy and it's worse against vandals as it usually makes them more likely to continue vandalizing because they know they got to someone. Just for the future. Thanks. — Morder (talk) 21:16, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Move You didn't even give anyone a chance to discuss it. Don't move articles without a proper discussion. — Morder (talk) 07:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I would suggest that next time you make large-scale unilateral changes like that you include a link to the discussion in your edit summary- that way someone coming along later will know what "the discussion" is referring to.--31dot 12:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem, I'll include it in further summaries. – NotOfTheBody 12:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :You don't need the web address, the wiki link will do, like this: Talk:Cardassian_military#Cardassian_Guard--31dot 12:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :The way you just did it is OK too. :)--31dot 12:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC)